Black Thunder Of The Straw Hats
by Vergil Leonidas
Summary: Is there any better way to meet your captain than meeting him while locked in a cage? Most likely. Become crimnal, done. Get captured, unfortunately. Get saved, done. Join an idiotic rubber captain, done. Vergil becomes the first mate of the soon to be infamous Straw Hat pirates. The difference is, he is a demon. Nami X OC (Vergil)
1. Be My Nakama

"You love her? Than show her, prove it to her. If you don't than one day you might regret it." He remembered the words that were said to him as he finally gathered the courage to knock. To his relief it was Robin that opened the doors.

"Oh, Vergil. You want to talk to her?" Robin asked him and he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, completely aware of Nami looking at him. He slowly nodded and saw Robin smiling as she passed by next to him.

"Good luck." She told him and he looked at Nami who took a deep breath and sat up.

"Don't just stand there." She told him. Following her example he took a deep breath and approached her. Vergil sat down on Robin's bed and looked at Nami.

"You and I… We need to talk." He began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black Thunder Of The Straw Hats - begins.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

"_Thinking_"

"**Ability**"

"_**Author Note**_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saga 1 – East Blue Saga<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 1 – Foosha Village Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Be My Nakama<strong>_

* * *

><p>Blood… It was all around him, his white hair was soaked with it, with his own blood. His clothes pretty much ruined with only black trousers being wearable. His blue shirt was torn and his black jacket was turned into nothing. Huge scar going from the right side of his neck all the way to the end of his abs was clearly visible along with lightning shaped scar on the right side of his face, lightning scar covered part of his forehead, went over his eye and covered most of his cheek.<p>

"You look even more miserable than the last time I saw you. Hear me out Black Thunder, if you can somehow escape I'll give you two years, two years to locate and save Blaiddmon, if you can't. He'll die." A voice told him and he opened his eyes, golden eyes, the only remaining sign that he was, alive…

-Month and a half later, Foosha Village-

Foosha village, a small village in the Goa Kingdom, filled with windmills it seemed like a peaceful place, however, near the village a base was stationed and in that base was none other than the captured criminal.

Partys Bar, a bar in the village was the place in which three rather important people were at currently.

Commander of the small squad of soldiers that guarded the criminal, Collin was a tall black haired man most likely in his forties, his hair was neat and short, he was somewhat muscular and wore a uniform that no one in the village saw before, it was far different from the usual marine uniform. It consisted of white suit with golden coat, on that coat there was a sign positioned on the back of the coat, sword placed over a picture of the sun, that's how the sign looked like. The sign represented an organization, one that originated from a different world, the Demon World.

Next to him was Arton, his second in command. Red haired male, around the age of thirty dressed in the same uniform but without golden coat, instead the sign was on the back of his suit.

The bartender, lovely green haired lady Makino was currently placing the plate of meat in front of the last person. Monkey D. Luffy, a 17 years old boy. He had messy and short black hair, a scar under his left eye and was dressed in red sleeveless vest, short blue trousers and he had a straw hat on his head.

"Are you sure we should leave the prisoner with other soldiers. We should just hurry up and get this over with." Arton said to the man next to him.

"We'll head to the Edge Town once we refill our supplies and rest. Don't worry, that demon won't escape, he can't." Commander of the troop, Collin informed the worried man.

"But sir, that is a demon. Maybe it'll be the best for us if we get him to the higher ups as soon as possible." Arton replied to him.

"That exhausted, wounded bastard? Run? Even if he did where could he go?" Collin questioned and that's when he noticed Luffy looking at them.

"Hey Old Man. What is that demon you are talking about?" Luffy asked.

"He is a criminal. Don't go anywhere near him kid." Arton warned him.

"So he is the bad guy?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. The likes of him don't deserve to live." Collin replied coldly, but Luffy, Luffy became curious…

"Take me to him." Luffy said, but although nothing about him said that, he actually demanded it.

"Why?" Collin asked, now curious about the kid in front of him.

"Luffy, don't get in trouble." Makino advised him.

"I want to see that demon." Luffy explained.

"Well he is chained up, starved and exhausted, I suppose that a visitor won't be a problem. You want to laugh at him kid?" Collin asked.

"No." Luffy replied without a second thought.

"Sir this might cause troubles." Arton said.

"Nah, what can a kid do anyway." Collin brushed it off.

"Come on, take me to him." Luffy said impatiently making Collin laugh.

"Fine, follow me kid." Collin said as he stood up and Arton followed his lead.

17 years old boy followed two males through the forest to the makeshift base, it wasn't much of a base though. There were barely twenty soldiers guarding it and the only ones that looked capable of some battle were Collin and Arton. Most of the base was made up of tents and one cage in the middle of the so called base.

Caged like an animal, barely visible and chained was the demon they were speaking about through the dark Luffy could gather only a couple of things, mix of red and white hair being the only striking feature.

"Vergil Leonidas. He was once a powerful demon, but now, he is in our grasp, powerless." Collin boosted but Luffy just stared at the cage.

"You wanna get the closer look? Go ahead. He can't do anything." Collin encouraged him but even before he began his sentence Luffy was walking toward Vergil's cage.

"You still alive in there Leonidas?" Collin asked as he and Arton joined Luffy in front of the cage. There was no response, but they could hear uneven breathing, enough of a proof that the demon in front of them was still alive.

"You can stay and look at him if you want to. We are exhausted." Collin said and two men left Luffy in front of the cage.

Now Luffy wasn't the brightest mind in the world, but even he could see that this demon in front of him was on the brink of death.

Starved with no food for almost a month, with no strength whatsoever, daily beatings, without a doubt infected wounds and barely alive there wasn't much Vergil could do once he heard that the boy who apparently came with Collin and Arton was still there even though they left. He couldn't do anything but slightly lift his head and look at the boy.

Luffy's eyes met golden, demonic eyes and now, even though Vergil's body told a different story, Luffy saw that in his eyes, Vergil was still, alive…

"You are a demon? You don't look so strong." Luffy observed but Vergil didn't utter a single word.

"Come on. Say something." Luffy told him but once again he didn't get any response from the demon in front of him, until.

"Go away…" Vergil finally got out, but is voice was hoarse and tired.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"I don't have… strength to deal with… the you…" Vergil told him.

"Are you a bad guy?" Luffy asked and for the first time in month and a half Vergil chuckled.

"Good? Bad? I'm neither…" He got response and grinned at Luffy.

"I don't care what it is… if I can do it and… feel like it… I'll do it." Demon said and Luffy gave Vergil his signature large grin.

"Shishishishi. I like you." Luffy exclaimed and Vergil gave him a puzzled expression.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here." Luffy said shocking Vergil.

"Wait. Listen kid if you… get me out of here you'll… get in trouble… Just get out of here and forget… ever seeing me…" Vergil tried to get Luffy to leave, but he would soon find out that this kid was not going to give up.

"I can do it and I feel like it." Luffy said with a grin as he looked around.

"Where's the key?" He asked and Vergil sighed.

"You won't give up huh? I suppose I should… be able to beat these bastards up after… a descent meal… The key is in front of… you, in the lock. Bastards decided to taunt me… So they left it there…" Vergil explained and Luffy unlocked the doors. He got into the cage and unlocked the shackles around Vergil's arms, legs and neck.

"Thanks kid, I owe you… What's your name by the way?" Vergil asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I'm gonna become the Pirate King." Luffy introduced himself and Vergil smirked.

"Well then, Pirate King. I am Leonidas Vergil, the Demon Hunter known as Black Thunder." Vergil said and tried to stand up and albeit with difficulty he managed to do so.

"Be my nakama." Luffy suddenly said as they began leaving the base while soldiers slept in their tents.

"Your nakama? You want me to become a pirate?" Vergil questioned.

"Sure." Luffy told him.

"Let's get out of here alive first… Just take me to some place… where I can eat something and then… we can talk." Vergil answered making Luffy grin again.

"All right." Luffy said and Vergil had to smile. To follow some boy and call anyone 'Captain' that's the last thing he believed he would do, but right now it looked as if it would become the reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. I'll update this story on every second Tuesday for now, but later I'll try moving the update schedule to every Monday.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – First Nakama<strong>_


	2. First Nakama

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hisokarocks – Thanks for review, glad you like it.<strong>_

_**Anime PJ – Tanks for review.**_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for review, you'll see later on what'll happen to Blaiddmon.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 – First Nakama<strong>_

* * *

><p>Luffy and Vergil finally reached Makino's tavern, Vergil was pretty much exhausted by now and stumbled into the tavern after Luffy.<p>

"Luffy! What happened? Who is he?" Makino asked as she saw them, the tavern was empty right now and she suspected that the man behind Luffy was the demon that was held captive nearby.

"He's my first mate. We've got to help him Makino." Luffy exclaimed but Vergil held up his hand.

"I'll be fine, I just need to rest a bit." Vergil choked out.

"Luffy take him to the shower, that'll refresh his body. I'll get bandages and some clothes for him." Makino said, deciding to rust Luffy with this, after all while Luffy was naïve, he also knew surprisingly well if someone was good or bad.

In a couple of minutes Vergil was in the shower alone, blood washed away from his body and relaxed his muscles, to say that he appreciated it would be an understatement.

Fresh from the shower and now dressed in white T-shirt and dark blue trousers, not to mention bandaged up, Vergil looked much better. Finally Luffy got a good look at him, the mixture of red and white hair was actually completely white now, the red hair actually being white hair but stained with blood. Makino was preparing some food for them, well for his new nakama but he would eat as well.

"Are you an old man?" Luffy asked bluntly causing Vergil to smirk.

"No, I'm 23 years old." The white haired demon replied.

"Can demons poop?" Luffy asked and while amused Vergil decided to answer.

"Yes. We can do anything humans can, other than crying that is." Vergil replied to a certain extent picking Luffy's short span attention.

"Crying? Why?" Luffy curiously asked.

"We just can't. We aren't like humans, we are not so emotional." Vergil explained but Luffy looked confused, this made Vergil sigh a bit.

"What do you like to eat?" Vergil suddenly asked.

"Meat." Luffy answered without a second thought.

"Well say you have two kinds of meat. One can go with anything, but second one can't go with, some food because it makes it taste badly. It's kind of like that with demons, if we cry we are no longer real demon, because demons never cry." Vergil explained and Luffy nodded.

"So you can cry but if you cry you won't be a real demon!" Luffy realized and Vergil grinned.

"That's right." He said and then they heard Makino chuckle as she brought the food to the table. It was mostly meat as she knew that Luffy would also eat.

"You handled explaining something to Luffy far easier than I've ever seen." Makino said while Luffy oblivious to her words began eating.

"My teacher taught me that sometimes even the hardest explanations can be explained in a simple analogy." Vergil said with a smirk on his face, but then he paled when he noticed the pace at which food disappeared.

"Leave something for me damn it!" Vergil scolded him as he grabbed a piece of meat and began eating. Makino laughed as captain and his first mate demolished the food on the table.

-Later that night-

A couple of hours after their meal Vergil spent sleeping, finally awake and mostly recovered from his exhaustion he stood up and walked out of the tavern finding Luffy munching on a some meat.

"Late night snacks?" he teased causing Luffy to jump up.

"Vergil!" Luffy was about to yell but Vergil hushed him by placing hand over younger boy's mouth.

"You'll wake Makino up. Do you want her to catch you with that meat?" Vergil questioned and Luffy grinned.

"Shishishi. Thanks Vergil." Luffy thanked him and two soon to be pirates sat down on the grass.

"Why do you want to become a Pirate King?" Vergil asked curiously as they lied down on the grass.

"I promised to a pirate that saved my life and gave me this straw hat that I'll become a great pirate." Luffy answered, but as they were about to stand up and leave they saw that lights were lit up in the camp at which Vergil was held just a couple of hours ago.

"It looks like they noticed. I'll go and stop them, the last thing I'll allow them to do is involve the innocent people." Vergil resolved as he prepared to rush forward.

"Let's go." Luffy said, his resolve clear in his eyes, these people wanted to take his nakama away from him and he wasn't going to allow them.

-At the temporary base-

"Commander Collin! Prisoner has escaped!"Suddenly an alarmed voice of his follower woke Collin and Arton up.

"What did you just say? He couldn't have escaped!" Collin yelled, he knew all too well what would have happened if Leonidas Vergil was no longer locked up.

"He escaped sir. We apologize!" Soldier whimpered.

"We'll talk about this later. Our first priority is to find him!" Arton commanded and soldiers all saluted to him and Collin.

"That boy! He released Leonidas!" Collin realized and Arton paled.

"Than…" Arton muttered.

"Go and crush the entire village, if you can't find him call for reinforcements. If we need to crush the entire island than crush it just find and capture him!" Collin yelled.

"You won't need to go that far Collin. I'm right here." They heard suddenly and looked to their right to see Vergil and Luffy walking into the base.

"Leonidas! Don't think I'll let you escape!" Collin yelled.

"Men! Capture them!" Arton ordered as battalion of soldiers attacked them.

"You ready for this, Luffy?" Vergil asked as he smirked.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed.

-Not too far away-

A shadowy looking man stood at the safe distance watching over the fight.

"Let's see if I'll need to do that, Vergil." He muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – The Seal<strong>_


	3. The Seal

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TTFmichel – Thanks for review, I'm glad you like that.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for review. Yes, he is a calmer, he is older and more mature.**_

_**Anime PJ – Thanks for review**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 – The Seal<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

"Men! Capture them!" Arton ordered as battalion of soldiers attacked them.

"You ready for this, Luffy?" Vergil asked as he smirked.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Don't think you can win this Leonidas! I know about the seal!" Collin boosted as Vergil dashed toward soldiers and punched one in the guts.

"Like hell if I'll allow it to stop me from beating the living hell out of you." Vergil replied as he planted his left knee into soldier's chin knocking the man out. Two soldiers approached him from behind but deciding to trust his captain Vergil concentrated on the soldier in front of him.

Luffy didn't waste time as he joined Vergil in the battle. "**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**!" Luffy exclaimed as his arm stretched much to the surprise of everyone present.

"Devil Fruit." Vergil realized as he stepped to the side and evaded a slash of the sword. Looking at the opponent that attempted to cut him in half Vergil slammed his fist over man's head.

"Yep. I ate **Gomu Gomu no mi** and became a rubber man." Luffy explained as he joined up with Vergil and kicked a couple of soldiers away with **Gomu Gomu no Whip**. Aton and Collin looked at the scene realizing that they'd have to fight on their own as Vergil and Luffy easily disposed of the enemies around them.

"Back away! Shoot them!" Collin ordered completely unaware of the fact that bullets had no chance against Luffy. Soldiers weren't informed much more as they pulled out their guns and began shooting, and while Luffy just bounced them back at them Vergil was forced to dodge.

"A handy ability." Vergil said as wide grin plastered across his face, growing tired of dodging Vergil channeled energy from his body and it became a black aura around him as a couple of sparks joined in.

"**Devil Arms: Dark Edge**…" The white haired demon murmured causing a huge, about 1.8 meters long, dark broadsword to appear. He suddenly disappeared and appeared behind soldiers. Not a moment after that their guns were cut into small pieces.

"I'll only warn you once. Get out of my sight or this sword will get drenched in blood and I can assure you that it won't be mine." Vergil warned them before glancing at the terrified soldiers.

"So cool!" Luffy yelled as he clenched his fists and looked at Vergil with stars instead of eyes.

"Black Thunder… Bringer of destruction… Even now he…" Collin muttered as drops of sweat slid down his face.

"The legends were true…" Arton mumbled, fear evident in his eyes.

"No… He is still weakened, seal of that kind can't break…" Collin reasoned, mostly trying to assure himself, rather than his frightened followers.

"So? Do you still want to live? Or will you die fighting?" Vergil challenged them and while most of the soldiers began running and even Collin himself was about to do so Arton composed himself.

"We are the only ones who can stop you now. We are on the side of justice…" Arton reasoned and Collin growled at his subordinate.

"Don't be ridiculous! He's the Black Thunder!" Collin yelled making Vergil smirk.

"You sounded far more confident when I was behind the bars." Vergil mocked as he held up his sword.

"I won't let you destroy anything!" Arton yelled as he unsheathed the sword that was hanging at his hip.

"Head on attack? Foolish and reckless, but I can respect that!" Vergil yelled back as he blocked the sword.

Luffy observed the scene but when he noticed Collin pulling out a bayonet, a rifle with a knife attached to it and aiming at Vergil he decided to interfere. As Collin fired the bullet at Vergil, Luffy jumped in front of it and the bullet bounced off.

"Don't interfere. This is Vergil's fight. Your opponent is me." Luffy announced making Collin growl.

"You better move brat. If you don't I'll make sure you get arrested." Collin announced but Luffy just grinned.

"I'm gonna be the Pirate King. I won't get arrested by you." Luffy told him. Collin's jaw dropped before he began laughing.

"A Pirate King? You?! That's rich!" Collin mocked, but his laughing stopped when he, Luffy and Arton felt electricity filling the air.

"Collin. Mock whatever you want but there are two things I won't let anyone mock, dreams and the dead people. Mock his dream one more time and I will rip you apart." Vergil threatened in a dead serious, cold, calculated and rather calm voice that still gave away the feeling of approaching death…

As the response to threatening to his commander Arton tried to push further but Vergil's sword wouldn't even budge as he glanced at Arton.

"You're still trying?" Vergil asked making Arton push even harder allowing Vergil to give him a grin.

"Hey Luffy! I'm taking this one down. You wanna beat Collin?" Vergil asked, Luffy looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Sure, I planned on doing that either way." Luffy responded earning a laugh from Vergil.

"Go get him captain!" Vergil encouraged as he finally decided to fight. Swiftly he pushed Arton back and dashed toward the defenseless opponent. He slammed his sword against Arton's a couple of times, restless and adding a bit more strength with every new attack. Arton managed to block it a couple of times, however he finally gave away and the momentum of Vergil's slice forced his sword out of his grip. He was pushed back and fell down on the ground fully expecting a new assault that at that moment could have killed him, instead Vergil remained at the safe distance away from him.

Vergil pointed his sword at Arton and then moved it to point at the sword that was now in the ground. At first confused Arton just looked at the sword.

"Pick it up. I will not fight a defenseless opponent." Vergil stated causing Arton's eyes to widen but he dared not to question Vergil's decision or fighting style. He stumbled a bit as he rose to his feet and reached out for the sword. Vary of Vergil's potential attack he kept his eyes on the white haired demon who made no movement. Carefully Arton grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out.

-Luffy VS Collin-

Luffy grinned widely as he saw what Vergil did, but Collin used this small moment of carelessness to attack. The knife on the bayonet lunged forward to Luffy's heart, but the raven haired rubber man noticed Collin's attack and jumped to his right side. Collin made an attempt to stop himself, but the momentum of his attack was something he couldn't control as he stumbled forward. The fact that Luffy punched his side with **Gomu Gomu no Pistol** didn't help either as he fell to the ground.

"I made a rookie mistake just now. Sorry, it won't happen again." Collin stated as he picked himself up. His entire stance changed as he pulled another knife and positioned it behind bayonet that he pointed to the side.

"**Gomu Gomu no Stamp**!" Luffy tried to kick him but he ducked under it and stabbed his knife up toward the sky and almost cut into Luffy's leg. What stopped him however was the sudden shock of the ground that caused both him and Luffy to lose balance a bit.

"What the?!" He yelled in frustration.

-Vergil VS Arton-

Arton pulled his sword out and this time decided on a more subtle approach. He jumped to the wooden boxes hoping that Vergil would follow him. Truthfully, the white haired demon did just that as he lunged forward and slashed with his sword. Arton ducked under it only for Vergil to stab the sword into the ground, turn around and kick him before turning once again and slamming his sword down upon Arton from above. Desperate Arton blocked the massive sword with his own sword but the metal cracked under Vergil's sword. Realizing this Arton quickly moved to his left, pulled out the matches and threw them at the boxes.

Vergil's eyes widened as flame ignite for a single moment before ground shaking explosion engulfed both him and Arton…

-Luffy VS Collin-

"Vergil!" Luffy yelled as Collin bowed his head down slightly, Arton just gave his life to kill the criminal that was something he had to respect.

"Stupid idiot." They both suddenly heard Vergil's voice as smoke began clearing.

"Like hell if I will allow anyone to just blow themselves up…" He said and they could see Vergil dropping Arton to the ground. Luffy grinned as Arton coughed a bit. Collin's eyes were wide with shock and he looked at Vergil who had a couple of burn marks but other than that looked fine, his subordinate as well was looking fine.

"Why?" Collin asked making Vergil turn toward him for a moment.

"I'm not as much of a monster as you think. Yes I have killed, yes I am a Demon Hunter, but I won't stand by as someone throws his life away." Vergil replied as his sword disappeared.

"I can see that…" Collin said as he allowed himself a small smile, Arton was his subordinate from the very beginning, sure they didn't always agree but he couldn't stand the thought of Arton dying like that. What kind of commander would allow that?

"I know that this doesn't mean much to you, since I've been torturing you over the last month and a half, but you have my sincere thanks. Thank you." Collin thanked him and Vergil honestly was surprised.

"Neither I, nor any of my men will attack the village. You are free to go and we won't report what happened here." Collin said making Vergil nod in slight gratitude while Luffy laughed.

"Shishishi. Thanks Old Man." Luffy thanked him, mainly for not wanting to attack the village. He could live with this being reported, it would probably give him a bounty as well!

"I'm not an old man you brat! Sorry for mocking your dream though." Collin apologized as h smiled briefly at Luffy.

"Don't worry about it." Luffy forgave him.

"I… I thank you. Leonidas…" Arton thanked Vergil as he clenched his fists.

"Don't mention it." Vergil replied as he walked up to Luffy.

"Let's go. Makino might notice that you aren't at the tavern." Vergil said.

"How did you survive?" Arton suddenly asked before Luffy could say anything.

"**Lightning Soul**. I can protect one person, be it myself or someone else from most of the damage. It drains a lot out of me now though." Vergil explained and Arton nodded.

"Let's go." Luffy said as he grabbed Vergil, stretched his arm and before Vergil could prepare he propelled them forward with Gomu Gomu no Rocket.

"Luffy you bastard!" Two soldiers heard before they heard a loud thud and then a sound of tree falling down while in fact Vergil and Luffy slammed into the tree thus breaking it down.

"Pirates huh? As you are now, you can't face the world…" Collin softly said.

-With Vergil and Luffy-

"Shishishi! That was fun." Luffy laughed and Vergil looked a bit annoyed for a moment before he also began laughing.

"Hahah. Yeah to you! You didn't feel anything." Vergil countered playfully but then got serious.

"Luffy, before we set sail there is something you need to know. The seal that Collin mentioned, It's blocking most of my power." Vergil said and once again, just like back in the tavern when Vergil explained about the tears, Luffy looked confused.

"Look. Imagine a piece of meat, a large one." Vergil began as Luffy began drooling.

"Sea King's meat?" Luffy asked and Vergil grinned.

"While it sure is tasty concentrate for now." Vergil scolded him.

"Now imagine being able to eat only a small piece of it, one bite, a small bit not your bite, of it. That's how the seal works. I can only use a small piece of meat, thus the small piece of my power." Vergil explained and Luffy nodded, meat analogy seemed to work so far.

"So you have lots of power but can't eat it." Luffy reasoned and while he wasn't completely happy with the results Vergil would take them instead of the confusion anytime.

"In a way, yes." Vergil stated.

"So? You are strong." Luffy said a bit confused as to why this was something to be concerned over.

"Just thought that you should know." Vergil stated with a grin.

-With Collin and Arton-

Two soldiers and their battalion were suddenly blinded by light. Then, in a single moment they all perished… There was no blood, no trace of them just getting killed.

"Let's see now. How far can you get." Man muttered as he glanced toward the path that Vergil and Luffy took to the village.

* * *

><p>Foosha Village Arc - Finished<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia: (I'll do this after every arc)<strong>_

_**-Blaiddmon was supposed to make a slight appearance.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Romance Dawn Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Setting Sail For The First Time<strong>_


	4. Setting Sail For The First Time

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anime PJ – Thanks for reviewing. It'll take some time to get there though.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for the review.**_

_**ChrisZilla18 – Thanks for the review, he'll go alongside Luffy. **_

_**trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 2 – Romance Dawn Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 – Setting Sail For The First Time<strong>_

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since the battle with Collin and Arton, no one attacked the village and Vergil recovered for the most part.<p>

Luffy was wearing a red sleeveless vest, sandals and short blue trousers with cuffs, not to mention his trademark straw hat. Vergil was also rather simply dressed, black trousers, dark blue turtle neck T-shirt and black boots.

"When are we setting sail?" Vergil asked as he and Luffy knocked out a giant bear in the mountains.

"Tomorrow." Luffy said with a grin making Vergil whistle a bit.

"So if they waited only a couple of days more I'd still be in that cage. Well I got lucky." Vergil stated with a small grin plastered on his face.

"Let's eat! I'm hungry!" Luffy exclaimed. Vergil laughed a bit.

-Tomorrow-

Vergil waited at the village's harbor knowing that Luffy would soon come. He glanced at their boat, it didn't look like it would last too much, but for now it would do.

-With Luffy-

Luffy reached the place at which he lived for 10 years. The place at which Dadan and her mountain bandits were.

"Hey, guys! I'm leaving! Won't you see me off?" Luffy asked as he stood at the doors, cheerful as always, standing only on one foot and holding onto the poll.

"How annoying. The Mayor and Makino won't mind but the Foosha Village people will get scared of us." Dadan stated.

"But…" Luffy tried to complain as he frowned a bit for a moment.

"Why don't you just go already?!" Dadan ordered him, her back was turned to Luffy as she refused to even look at him.

Luffy then cheered up again. "Alright! Then you guys. Thank you for everything!" He thanked them thus embarrassing the bandits.

"Don't say it! I feel awkward." Dogra said as he and most of the bandits rubbed the backs of their heads.

"Well, well. Take care." Magra added.

"Okay!" Luffy agreed as he gave them his signature smile. He began leaving but suddenly came back.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed surprising the bandits.

"Dadan! I don't like mountain bandits!" He told her slightly annoying the women.

"Shut up you brat!" She yelled at him.

"But I like you guys!" He admitted.

Dadan gasped at this as she pulled out a handkerchief from her blouse and started crying waterfalls.

"Stop talking nonsense! Just get going you bastard!" She yelled at him through tears as bandits smiled at her.

"Damn it! Why am I surrounded by idiots!" She yelled.

"Oh, you're crying." Luffy said.

"I'm not crying!" She yelled even though she was simply in a denial.

-In the village, a bit later-

Luffy and Vergil were in the boat with Vergil sitting on the bottom and Luffy on the thwart, behind Luffy there was a barrel. Vergil took the paddles and was ready to start rowing.

"Hey why don't you take my old fishing boat, Luffy?" One of the villagers asked.

"Yeah, that's going to sink any moment now." Another added.

"And what's a demon doing with you?" Third one questioned.

"It's fine, I want to start with this boat. Vergil is my nakama. Shishi." Luffy stated, but then turned around, spread his arms and began yelling at the sky.

"Sabo! Watch over me! I'm going off to the sea!" Luffy yelled leaving villagers a bit confused.

"Sabo was first and Ace was second. And I'm the third but I'm going to top them. Wait for me Ace! I'm going to catch up to you soon!" Luffy yelled again making Vergil grin.

"What are you doing screaming and mumbling? Is it some kind of incantation?" One of the villagers asked him. Luffy turned to face them once again.

"No. It's a challenge." He told them.

"Challenge?" One of them questioned.

"Who is Ace?" Another one asked.

"I don't know." Other one replied.

"All right! I'm off!" Luffy exclaimed as Vergil began rowing.

"Mayor, he's going. I'm going to miss him." Makino said.

"It's a dishonor to the village to become a pirate." Mayor told her.

"Yah. It's a nice day to set sail." Luffy said as he looked at the sky and saw birds flying above him.

Underneath him however a large sea king was hungry and had noticed a boat with two nakama.

Sea king came out to the surface slightly surprising Luffy who turned to face him.

"Here comes, our local sea monster." Luffy muttered and Vergil knew that interfering was unneeded.

"You don't know who you are messing with." Luffy said to the sea king as memories of their first encounter flashed in front of the boy's eyes. "This is a technique I've been practicing for ten years." He said as he prepared to hit the sea king with his signature technique.

"**Gomu Gomu no… Pistol**!" Luffy exclaimed as he hit the sea king dead on knocking it out.

"That'll teach ya, stupid fish." Luffy said and Vergil grinned.

-Behind some of the houses-

Dadan, Magra and Dogra watched as Luffy departed from the shadows.

"Wow. He took out that monster with only one hit." Magra said.

"He's become strong." Dadan proudly said.

-With Luffy and Vergil-

"Let's start with finding the crew. I want at least nine more of them. We also need a pirate flag." Luffy said.

"All right! I'm gonna become the Pirate King!" Luffy yelled.

-A couple of days later-

Vergil was sleeping when Luffy shock him awake.

"What is it Luffy? I've only been asleep for an hour." Vergil murmured.

"We've been caught in a whirlpool." Luffy stated with big grin on his face and Vergil blinked a couple of times.

"And on such a nice day. How careless of us." Luffy said and Vergil grinned.

"You sure are taking things lightly captain." Vergil said but just like Luffy he was calm.

"All right. You can't swim right?" Vergil asked making Luffy nod.

"Yup." Luffy responded as their little boat began sinking.

"Let's get into the barrel." Luffy said earning a soft chuckle from Vergil.

"You get into it, I'll swim next to it. A whirlpool won't take a demon down." Vergil said, a wide grin on his face showing his confidence off rather clearly and Luffy trusted him so without a moment of hesitation rubber captain got into the now empty barrel.

-Not too long after that-

Vergil finally managed to get himself and the barrel in which Luffy was out of the whirlpool, but he was pretty much exhausted.

"Damn it… I swear if this seal wasn't taking away my power I could have just blasted us to the safety…" He complained as he held onto the barrel and slowly got sleepy again.

Making sure that things were safe around them Vergil shook his head a bit and swam a bit further away from the whirlpool. As he swam he saw the big passenger ship approaching them.

-On the ship-

Two sailors looked at the sea when they noticed Vergil and the barrel.

They quickly pulled Vergil and unknowingly Luffy who was still in the barrel out of the water. Vergil glanced around and grinned a bit.

"Thanks for helping out. Can I get some food as well?" Vergil asked with clear intention to get him and Luffy something decent to eat.

"Of course. Follow us." One of the sailors said, Vergil looked at the barrel.

"_He's better off asleep. He might be excited about this but he didn't really sleep that much for the last couple of days, neither one of us had._" Vergil thought and picked the barrel up.

"I'll take this to the kitchen." Vergil stated and followed the sailors.

-Inside of the ship-

Wealthy people had a dance party in the ship and one of them was an orange haired girl. Vergil entered the room just in time to hear the captain assuring someone.

"Don't worry, a whirlpool like that won't affect this ship." He said. Vergil went to the table and took a plate.

"Miss. May I have the dance." He heard not too far away from him, the orange haired girl accepted the dance but as she moved she bumped into Vergil.

"Uh, I apologize for that." She apologized but as she looked into Vergil's eyes, her own widened in horror.

"A demon…" She muttered more to herself as Vergil gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong?" He asked, mostly aware that she was afraid because of the fact that he is a demon.

"Nothing." She quickly responded and left.

"All right…" He said more to himself as he went back to taking the food.

-Outside-

The sailor that had the watch duty at the moment looked around and finally notice a pirate ship closing in on their ship.

He screamed as cannon balls began hitting the water around the ship and the ship itself.

He and another sailor began running toward the, now filled with panic, party room.

"Captain! Pirates!" He screamed as fear overcame the passengers.

"What?!" Captain yelled as people began running, Vergil casually began strolling toward the kitchen while the orange haired girl remained calm and eventually smiled a bit.

"Everyone please calm down! Just follow my instructions!" Captain tried to calm the people down, but the panic had already started.

-On the pirate ship-

"Fire!" A woman, most likely the captain of the ship ordered as another cannon ball shot forward to the ship. She watched as mast of the passenger ship got hit and destroyed by the cannon ball.

"Coby!" She called out to a small, pink haired and a bit chubby kid in a rather threatening way.

"Y-yes?" He asked, completely terrified.

"Who is the most beautiful woman in the world?" Pirate captain asked.

"It is of course you, Alvida-sama!" Coby frantically answered making the woman grin. Alvida, the captain of the Alvida Pirates was in fact quite an ugly woman, fat, with small legs, large mouth, unappealing kind of freckles and face, so yeah, she was far from the most beautiful… She wore a white cowgirl hat, a red neckerchief, a pink shirt, gray pants, red shoes and a blue captain's coat over it. She had rings on her fingers and long red fingernails. Some jewels and flintlock pistol were tucked in her purple sash.

"It sure has been a while, Alvida-sama." One of the pirates told her.

"Yes, close in on the ship!" She ordered.

-On the passenger ship-

The orange haired girl, Nami got out, on the board, but when she saw the pirate ship she quickly ran back in.

Alvida pulled out her iron club and gave out the order as the pirates attached the ropes to the passenger ship.

"Men! Show them the power of Alvida, the female iron mace pirate!" Alvida yelled as pirates gave a battle cry and invaded the ship. Coby however was trembling as he was not used to raid anything.

"Coby! What are you still doing here?!" She demanded loudly.

"I I am not used to this." Coby tried to explain but this only served to anger the ugly women.

"You dare talk back to me?!" She demanded as she approached the poor boy.

"Please anything but the iron club" Coby begged before Alvida kicked him to the passenger ship.

"Then get going!" She yelled out as Coby hit the cabin wall with his face and fell down to the board. He knelt there for a couple of moments before he realize that Alvida jumped after him, whether with intention to hit him or not he wasn't sure but with a bit of luck she passed above him and slammed into the cabin. Wood was all over her as she lied there.

Not too long after that passengers of the ship were back in the room in which the dance party was being held. Not to mention that they were surrounded by pirates.

"We are not going to kill you. But we are going to take everything of any value." One of the pirates told them with a smirk on his face.

"Anyone who disobeys will get thrown into the sea." Alvida told them, not too far away Nami was hidden and listened to the conversation, she then smiled and in a swift moment took off her dress to show a more, pirate like wardrobe. She had a blue shirt and a black bandana. She turned around and saw Vergil, munching a piece of meat with a large amount of various food, well mostly meat, placed on the plate.

"You." Nami realized, fear was washing ever her again.

"You sure are a sneaky one." Vergil commented.

"What are you going to do demon?" She asked, her hands moved to her back and she was ready to pull out her staff, but Vergil held out his hand.

"Don't be so jumpy, I have no intention of harming you, but you should get going, this isn't a safe place for a girl, or any normal human." He warned her and turned around. Nami look at his back as he strolled toward the kitchen.

-With Coby-

Coby slowly peaked through the kitchen doors while just as slowly and quietly saying 'Hello'.

"There's no one here, right…" He whispered before placing his left hand onto his chest and breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." He breathed out. He turned to his left and saw the barrel in which Luffy was.

"That's a pretty big barrel isn't it." He muttered unaware of Luffy sleeping in the barrel or Vergil strolling toward the kitchen.

-With Vergil-

Vergil casually strolled down the hall, dodging a sword that came toward his right shoulder, he moved to his side and punched the pirate. Sighing he looked around to see two more pirates unconscious on the floor.

"Are these guys really pirates? They sure are weak." Vergil muttered.

-With Nami-

Nami used one of the ropes to get onto Alvida's ship. She landed perfectly before running toward the wall. She leaned against it and looked around, once she saw that no one was around she reached out to the doorknob. But as she was about to grab it another pirate suddenly opened the doors from the other side causing Nami to jump a bit.

"Who are you?" The pirate asked as Nami laughed a bit uncomfortably before she planted her foot into man's jewels… He winced in pain as he held onto his, private parts and fell down to the floor.

-With Coby-

Coby kept rolling the barrel to the doors believing that there would be some food or drink inside of it and while certain kind of meat sure was in the barrel it certainly wasn't supposed to be food.

At that moment however three pirates, more precisely Poppoko and Poppoko along with another pirate joined him.

"Hey you coward! Are you hiding and doing nothing again?!" Poppoko demanded.

"No! Nothing like that! I was pushing this big wine barrel!" Coby defended himself as he waved his arms slightly in front of his chest.

Poppoko laughed a bit. "We'll help you lighten the load." He stated.

"We're thirsty." Peppoko added.

"No! If Alvida-sama finds out you'll all be dead!" Coby tried to talk them out of it.

"She won't find out if you keep quiet." Third pirate said. "Right, Coby?" He added slowly as Poppoko lifted the barrel up.

"I guess so…" Coby said mostly out of fear.

"It's heavy." Poppoko commented.

"I can't wait." Peppoko said.

"Don't be so greedy. I'm going to smash it open right now." Poppoko stated his rather intelligent idea.

He prepared to punch the barrel open when Luffy finally woke up and erupted from the barrel, his hands high in the air as his right fist collided with Poppoko's chin thus knocking the pirate down.

"What a great naaaap!" Luffy yelled unaware of the fact that he just knocked a pirate out, as he yelled Coby and two other pirates screamed in shock. As he heard a thud Luffy finally noticed the pirate he had knocked out.

"Huh? Who are you guys?" He asked as he stood in the barrel.

"Who the hell are you?!" Two pirates yelled at him.

"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps on the floor." Luffy said completely ignoring the question. He stepped out of the barrel but then the third pirate placed a sword in front of him.

"Cut the crap! Don't you know that we are pirates?!" He yelled at Luffy but before either Luffy or anyone could do anything his sword was caught by a certain demon.

"Don't you dare place your sword in front of my captain. It could just as well be the last thing you'll do." Vergil stated coldly as he snapped the sword in two with his bare hand causing two pirates and Coby to scream again.

"Vergil!" Luffy happily greeted him.

"Now scram before I beat you up!" Vergil growled at them, at this two pirates ran away dragging Poppoko along.

"Hey Luffy, I've got you some…" He began but trailed off when he noticed the food was gone.

"…food. You bastard that was for both of us." Vergil scolded him, but amusement was more present in his voice rather than annoyance or anger.

"Yeah, it was good." Luffy said as he patted his stomach.

"How the hell did I get myself into this?" Vergil asked no one in particular but still he was grinning.

"Got any food? I'm hungry." Luffy asked Coby.

"Bottomless pit…" Vergil commented.

"Who are you two?" Coby asked slightly in fear.

"Us? I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy introduced himself.

"Leonidas Vergil." Vergil said with a grin as Coby realized the potential danger they were in.

"You two have to run away quickly! When those two come back they'll bring other pirates here as well!" Coby yelled.

"Even so, I'm hungry." Luffy said as he grinned a bit.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Coby yelled out.

"I am a bit hungry myself." Vergil stated as he looked around.

"There are tons of pirates on the desk!" Coby told them as Luffy sniffed the air before most likely finding the food. He followed the smell and Vergil followed him, all the while Coby tried to stop Luffy who didn't even slow down when small boy held onto him.

"Wait! You are going the wrong way!" Coby yelled at Luffy who opened the doors, entered the room followed by Vergil and closed the doors, almost trapping Coby's head on the other side, he probably would have if Vergil didn't pull the boy in.

Luffy jumped down and Vergil glanced around.

"Food! Banzai! Food! Banzai!" Luffy cheered as he jumped around. Vergil snickered a bit as he jumped down as well and opened the box filled with apples.

"I guess they won't find us here." Coby assured himself.

"How about this one Luffy?" Vergil asked as he bit one of the apples.

"Oh! Looks tasty!" Luffy exclaimed as he took the two of them and throw them into his mouth.

"Um… I'm Coby, you are Luffy-san and Vergil-san, right?" Coby asked to which Vergil nodded as Luffy ate two more apples in the same manner as he ate the previous two.

"These are really good." Luffy told Coby as he stuffed in more apples.

Coby joined them and knelt down behind Luffy.

"Is this a pirate ship?" Luffy asked.

"No it's a passenger ship." It was however Vergil that answered.

"They pulled us out and I went to get some food, but pirates attacked not too long ago." Vergil explained.

"This ship is being attacked by Alvida-sama right now…" Coby explained.

"Loosen up kid." Vergil said as he offered an apple to Coby.

"N-No thank you." Coby refused it, clearly not used to any offers.

"Suit yourself." Vergil said as he bit down the apple.

"Are there any boats on this ship?" Luffy asked.

"Well… There should be…" Coby replied.

"Ours got sucked into a whirlpool." Luffy stated.

"That whirlpool?! You should be dead!" Coby exclaimed.

"That surprised me!" Luffy admitted casually.

"You woke me up only after the boat got caught up in the whirlpool." Vergil complained a bit.

"We survived didn't we?" Luffy asked.

"Well we aren't dead so yeah, we survived." Vergil said with a grin. He knew that he'd have to get used to the carelessness of his captain, not that he had any complaints to that.

"Are you a pirate as well, Coby?" Vergil asked a bit curiously. To this Coby's expression became serious and he looked down.

"On that faithful day I got onto the boat thinking that it was a fishing boat. But it was a boat to the pirate ship." Coby said as he remembered Alvida standing over him.

"That was two years ago. From that day I've been working as a slave so that they don't kill me." Coby explained.

"Idiot." Vergil said.

"You are a freaking idiot." Luffy agreed.

"Don't say it like that!" Coby exclaimed.

"Why don't you run away?" Vergil asked causing Coby to panic.

"Impossible, impossible, impossible! I'm afraid to even think what Alvida-sama would do to me!" Coby exclaimed.

"So you a coward." Luffy realized.

"I don't like you." Luffy stated as if it was the most common thing to do.

"Neither do I. I hate people who give up without even trying." Vergil added casually.

"How can you say it like that? Coby asked as he cried. On the other hand Luffy laughed.

-On the desk-

Pirtaes moved around the stolen things.

"Come on! Move everything! Move everything before the marines get here! Alvida ordered.

"Anyone who slacks off will get hit by my iron mace!" Alvida threatened.

"Look at all this treasure!" One of the pirates said as Nami stole their gold in the other room.

"Don't slack off. Or you'll get the iron mace." Another one warned him.

"I don't want to get hit by that. There's no way I can withstand that!" He responded as Nami brushed off the sweat away from her forehead.

"Alvida-sama!" Two pirates that Vergil scared off came to her.

"What?!" She demanded angrily.

"There's a problem! A monster…" He began but Alvida thought that he was reffering to her when he said 'monster' so she threw her club at them. Two pirates ducked under it only for the mace to hit Poppoko who just regained consciousness and threw him over the board while mace hit the remaining two pirates' heads from above.

"No… There is someone strange down there. Maybe a bounty hunter…" Peppoko said.

"What?!" Alvida asked.

-With Luffy and others-

"You are right…" Coby admitted as he looked down.

"You are completely right. If I was at least a bit brave I'd set out in a barrel and escape. There's something I want to do…" Coby told them and then looked at Luffy.

"Luffy-san why were you in a barrel?" Coby asked.

"I'm gonna became the Pirate King." Luffy told him with a large grin.

"P… P… Pirate King?!" Coby yelled out in shock as his jaw fell down a bit.

"Yeah." Luffy confirmed it.

"Seriously?" Coby asked.

"Seriously." Luffy answered.

"Seriously?" Coby asked yet again.

"Yeah seriously. He will become the Pirate King." Vergil said.

"So then… Luffy-san and Vergil-san are pirates…" Coby realized.

"Yep, we sure are." Luffy answered while Vergil simply nodded.

"Your crew?" Coby asked.

"Just Vergil. I'm looking for more now." Rubber captain answered as he pointed at Vergil. Coby looked completely frozen for a couple of moments as Luffy waved his hand in front of boy's glasses. Coby then stood up.

"Pirate King is a person who has everything in this world. Wealth, power and fame… All united under one person." Coby said while Luffy nodded.

"That means you are going after 'One Piece'!" Coby realized.

"Ah." Luffy responded in confirmation.

"'Ah' you say! Every pirate in this world is after that treasure!" Coby said dramatically as he held his arms up.

"Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, absolutely impossible! It would be impossible to stand on top of this great pirate era! I can't be done! Impossible, impossible!" Coby yelled frantically as he shook his head around only to earn himself a bonk on the head from Luffy.

"Why did you hit me?" Coby whined.

"Just because." Luffy said as if it explained everything.

"That's fine. I'm used to being hit by now." Coby said and Vergil sighed.

"It's not about being possible or not." Luffy began getting Coby's attention. He took off his straw hat and held it in front of him.

"I decided to become the Pirate King. I don't mind if I die trying." Luffy said surprising Coby.

"Trust him, if his resolve wasn't real I sure as hell wouldn't follow him." Vergil added and two pirates grinned at each other.

"Well now that we are full we might as well take a boat." Luffy said as he began strolling toward the doors. Vergil stood up and joined him.

"Maybe they'll give us one if we ask." Luffy said.

"Doubt it." Vergil said with a grin.

"If they are good guys they will." Luffy argued.

"They aren't good guys." Vergil argued back.

"I never thought about that. Not being afraid to die… To become a marine." Coby said. Luffy turned to face him.

"Huh? Marine?" Luffy questioned.

"Yes! My dream is to become a marine and catch the bad guys!" Coby stated loudly and clearly.

"It's been my dream since childhood! Can I do that?!" Coby asked them.

"How should I know." Luffy answered him while Vergil just shrugged.

"No! I will do it! I will stop being a slave for Alvida-sama. No I will catch Alvida!" Coby announced just as ceiling began breaking down earning the attention of three companions.

"What are you doing making friends like these?! Who are you going to catch… Eh Coby!" Alvida demanded as Coby covered in fear. Vergil and Luffy just stood there watching as swords went through the wall behind them.

Alvida looked at both Vergil and Luffy before realizing that they in fact weren't the one that she thought they were.

"Neither one of you is the pirate hunter Zoro." She noted.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Coby! Who is the most beautiful woman in the world?!" Alvida demanded an answer, but before Coby could answer Vergil and Luffy butted in.

"Certainly not you." Vergil said.

"Who is this fat lady?" Luffy asked causing jaws around them to slack down and pirates to yell out in shock.

"Now he's done it!" One of the pirates yelled as veins popped all over Alvida's face.

"Brats!" She yelled as she swung her iron mace at them. Luffy and Vergil jumped and dodged it. Luffy landed next to Coby while Vergil landed on the other side of the room.

"Let's go." Luffy said as he grabbed Coby and along with Vergil jumped out of the room. They landed on the deck where they were surrounded by pirates.

"Weak bunch." Vergil said as Luffy dodged the swing of sword and punched one of the pirates and pushed other one away. Four pirates attacked Luffy at once but Vergil jumped in and kicked them thus knocking them out.

"Amazing…" Coby said in disbelief as Luffy jumped back a bit only to get attacked from behind.

"Luffy-san watch out!" Coby warned but either way Luffy stepped to the side and grabbed the pirate by the back of his head before throwing him.

"It's not fair to attack from behind!" Luffy added as other pirates began rushing toward him.

"Leave them to me Luffy." Vergil stated as he dashed forward and lightning surrounded his body utterly shocking and scaring Coby.

"**Lightning… Rush**!" Vergil exclaimed as lightning that surrounded him intensified and he knocked the pirates out with electricity.

"That took out more than I hoped it would." Vergil said as he huffed a bit in annoyance.

"Luffy-san… Vergil-san what are you?" Coby asked in disbelief.

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy said as he stretched his mouth far further than any human could.

"I'm a **Lightning** and **Darkness Element** demon." Vergil said with a smirk on his face.

"Rubber man… Demon… That's…" Coby stuttered but then he realized that Alvida was standing behind him and quickly ran to stand behind Luffy.

"So you ate the devil fruit and you are a demon…" Alvida realized.

"Yeah, I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi." Luffy said.

"I see, I thought that they were only rumors." Alvida stated while Nami left the ship with Alvida's treasure..

"You've also got some moves. Are you two bounty hunters?" She asked as her crew looked at them.

"No, we are pirates." Luffy told her.

"Pirates? Just the two of you?" She asked in slightly mocking, but more of a surprised tone.

"Yeah. I'm going to find crew soon. About nine more." Luffy stated.

"I guess that makes us enemies, right?" Alvida said as she readied her mace.

"Luffy-san, Vergil-san run away." Coby told them.

"Why?" Vergil asked unable to see what exactly should they run away from.

"You've seen the power of her iron mace. She is the world's stron…" He began but his eyes widened as he remembered Luffy's words.

-Flashback-

"It's not about being possible or not." Luffy began getting Coby's attention. He took off his straw hat and held it in front of him.

"I decided to become the Pirate King. I don't mind if I die trying." Luffy said surprising Coby.

"Trust him, if his resolve wasn't real I sure as hell wouldn't follow him." Vergil added and two pirates grinned at each other.

-Flashback ends-

"Number one what?" Alvida asked as she looked at Coby.

"Num… Num.. Number one ugly stinking old hag!" Coby yelled causing Vergil and Luffy to start laughing.

"That's more like it kid!" Vergil encouraged him through laughter as pirates around them had their jaws dropped yet again. Alvida on the other hand was angry, to the point of her face getting darkened.

"What did you say?" She demanded angrily.

"I'll say it again! I'll do what I want! I'll become a marine. I'll become a marine and catch pirates like you!" Coby yelled.

"Do you even know what you are saying?!" Alvida yelled at him.

"I know!" Coby yelled back.

"Little brat!" Alvida snapped at him as she prepared to hit him with her club.

"_No regrets. No regrets. I said it! I fought for my dream!"_ Coby thought as tears burned in his eyes and he braced himself.

"Well said." Luffy complimented him as the mace hit the rubber captain's head while Vergil smirked.

"Don't worry." Vergil stated when he saw scared look on Coby's face.

"It doesn't hurt." Luffy informed them.

"What?!" Alvida yelled in shock.

"I'm rubber." Luffy said and then pushed the mace away before shooting his arm to his back stretching it far away.

"**Gomu Gomu no**…!" He began as his arm ended stretching.

"**Pistol**!" He yelled as he punched Alvida who screamed as Luffy's punch sent her over the board.

Everyone but Vergil looked shocked at the scene when Luffy turned to the pirates.

"Hey, give Coby a boat. He's going to become a marine." Luffy ordered them and out of fear pirates gave them a boat in less than a couple of minutes.

But at that moment marines arrived and began firing cannons at the ships.

"Marines!" Coby realized.

"Great now you can join them. Well we are pirates, gotta run!" Luffy said as he and Vergil jumped down to the boat.

"No way they'll arrest me on spot!" Coby told them as he followed them.

As Nami tied her treasure on her own boat Luffy's boat slammed against the ocean surface creating a big splash, one that caused Nami to scream. Her eyes met with Luffy and Vergil's for a moment before they separated.

-Later-

"We managed to get away." Coby said in relief as Vergil and Luffy sat on the boat.

"That was fun!" Luffy said while Vergil smirked.

"Luffy-san, you are aiming for the One Piece. So you'll go to the Grand Line?" Coby asked.

"Yup." Luffy answered.

"But that's called pirate graveyard!" Coby exclaimed.

"That's why I need strong nakama." Luffy told him. There was a shot silence before Luffy asked.

"That pirate hunter. What kind of guy is he?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Zoro? I heard he was captured by the marines." Coby said.

"So he's weak?" Luffy asked.

"No! He is a beast! They say he is a demon in human disguise! A vicious monster!" Coby yelled out.

"They I'll get along with him." Vergil said and then looked at Luffy.

"Let's go see him then." Vergil stated.

"Take us to him Coby." Luffy asked.

"He'll kill you!" Coby yelled out to them.

"Maybe he's a good guy." Luffy reasoned.

"He's been caught because he is a bad guy!" Coby yelled causing Vergil to sigh.

"Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible! Absolutely Impos…" Coby frantically yelled before Luffy punched him.

"Why did you hit me?" Coby whined again.

"Felt like it." Luffy stated.

-Somewhere else-

A man, with bandanna tied over his forehead glared menacingly at the distance…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Well with how long this chapter was I'll probably do from one to three episodes per chapter depending on the number of words.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Roronoa Zoro<strong>_


	5. Roronoa Zoro

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thanks for review, I'm glad you liked the chapter.<strong>_

_**Anime PJ – Thanks for review.**_

_**Guest – Thanks for review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 – Roronoa Zoro<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vergil leaned against the mast as Luffy stood on the bow in front of him. All the while Coby was just standing there.<p>

"The weather is so nice today!" Luffy exclaimed as he held his arms up.

"Are you sure we are going in the right direction?" Vergil asked as he looked up to the sky.

"Of course. We'll be in the marine base town soon." Coby told him making the white haired demon nod.

"You are really impressive Coby!" Luffy said in a rather impressed tone as he began laughing.

"Luffy-san those are the basic skills any sailor should have. What about you Vergil-san? You should at the very least know something about navigation." Coby reasoned but Vergil just grinned.

"Nope. While I do know the basics I can't navigate on the sea. I do know how to navigate through the Demon World though." Vergil replied casually.

"Demon World! Take me there!" Luffy demanded immaturely causing Vergil to laugh a bit.

"Once we get bigger crew, with just the two of us it would be a suicide. Think about it this way, if you want to have a party you can't have it until you have enough meat." Vergil said with a smirk on his face. Luffy easily downed the side of his fist onto his left palm.

"I get it. Sounds good enough." Rubber captain said.

"How can you talk about going to the Demon World so easily?! That's dangerous, impossible, impossible…" He was about to continue but this time it was Vergil that bonked him a bit.

"Why did you hit me?" Coby asked as he held onto his forming lump.

"You are overreacting…" Vergil said and closed his eyes for a moment.

"_The Demon World huh? That place is…_" Vergil thought as he drifted off to take a small nap a voice snapped him out of it.

"A demon can't do it alone, but maybe…" Words echoed as Vergil's eyes opened, he took a deep breath and kept gazing at the sky.

-Soon after that-

Luffy jumped down to the harbor while Vergil and Coby stepped down from the boat in a less excited way.

"We are here!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy-san please thing about it again. Are you sure you want a guy like that on your crew?" Coby tried to make Luffy change his mind.

"Give it up, I've only known him for a short period of time but once he sets his mind onto something there's no stopping him." Vergil told him casually as he walked next to Luffy.

"I haven't seen him yet, maybe he's a good guy." Luffy reasoned.

"He was arrested because he is a bad guy!" Coby argued.

"You seem t be having a knack for prisoners, if Zoro joins us he'd be your second nakama that was in prison." Vergil said with a grin causing Coby to jump back.

"Vergil-san you were in prison?!" He yelled out as Luffy took a pear from the fruit stand and took a bite.

"Ooh tasty!" He exclaimed as he tossed a coin to the show owner.

"Yeah, I was, three times actually." Vergil replied to Coby whose jaw fell down.

"You don't look like a bad guy…" Coby said making Vergil grin yet again.

"You see. Zoro is also a good guy." Luffy said, but as he said Zoro's name everyone around him, other than Vergil and Coby backed away in fear.

"It looks like Zoro's name is a taboo here." Coby reasoned as he looked around worryingly.

"Anyway let's head to the base. You want to become a marine right?" Luffy said as they kept strolling through the town.

"Yes, but I don't think I'm ready." Coby said and then smiled a bit.

"I heard that the Captain Morgan is the command in this base." He told them, but to his utter surprise, just like when Zoro was mentioned, people of the town backed away in fear.

Luffy laughed hard. "This town is fun!" He exclaimed.

"I understand Zoro, but why are they scared of a marine captain?" Coby asked.

"That really worries me…" He added.

"Maybe they just like to act like that." Luffy suggested.

"There's no way that's true!"

"They are afraid of Morgan, either because he is too powerful or because he is a scum that tortures these people." Vergil said casually.

"Why would they be scared if he was powerful? Wouldn't they feel safe then?" Coby asked to this however the white haired first mate frowned.

"It's how both humans and demons are…" He said. Coby was confused, however before he could ask Vergil looked at him and his eyes clearly said, 'Keep questions for yourself, I don't want to talk about it'.

-Flashback, 9 years ago-

Bar in which his so called comrades always visited was also the place where he stayed from time to time. Entering the bar named 'Demon's Pleasure' Vergil caused every commotion to stop.

"Who's that kid?" One of the new Demon Hunters asked, Vergil didn't even glance at him, but already the entire bar was ready to take a cover.

"Quiet down you idiot! That's the Black Thunder." One of the other demons hissed causing the man that asked who Vergil is to fall down and shake in fear.

Vergil didn't even glance at the demon… He didn't have to do anything but to be there and fear would wash over anyone around him, a fourteen years old completely void of emotions, cruel killing machine… Leonidas Vergil the Black Thunder, lately known as the Harbinger of the Death…

-Flashback ends-

Trio reached the massive gates of the marine base.

"We're finally here." Luffy stated, excitement filling his voice.

"This is where we part ways, Luffy-san, Vergil-san…" Coby began his farewell speech but both Vergil and Luffy ignored it.

"I know it wasn't long but." He continued but then realized that neither one of the pirates was listening to him. Both Vergil and Luffy were looking over the huge wall, although Luffy's legs waggled around a bit.

"Now where is that demon?" Luffy asked more to himself as he looked around.

"He's probably somewhere deep underground. There's no way they'd keep him outside." Coby reasoned with them, but he was quickly proved wrong.

"There." Vergil motioned as he pointed toward where Zoro was.

"What?!" Coby exclaimed in shock.

"Yahoo! Let's go!" Luffy ordered as he jumped down and ran to the other part of the base to get a better look.

"What am I going to do with him…" Vergil muttered to himself in amusement before he ran off as well.

"There he is!" Luffy exclaimed as he and Vergil looked at the man tied to the wooden cross.

"There's no way that's him." Coby said as he joined them between two pirates as he got a look at Zoro he screamed.

"_A dark bandana and a sash around waist! That's Roronoa Zoro!_" Coby realized.

"If we untie him he can escape." Luffy said.

"Sure." Vergil confirmed.

"Are you two crazy?! He'll kill you! You can't recruit him Luffy-san who knows when he might kill you!" Coby panicked.

"Don't worry, we are strong." Luffy stated with his signature grin.

"_These people are crazy…_" Coby thought.

"Hey you!" They heard Zoro calling them and turned to face him.

"Get lost you are an eyesore." He told them, scaring Coby a bit but other than that, his words did nothing to either one of the pirates.

"Luffy-san if you try to recruit him it will be the end of you!" Coby yet again tried to change Luffy's mind, but then Vergil noticed a girl placing the ladder next to him and climbing up. Trio looked at her and she made a 'shh' motion by placing a finger over her mouth,

Small girl looked around a couple of times before dropping the rope down, she slid down the rope and ran toward Zoro.

"Oh no!" Coby began panicking.

"Luffy-san, Vergil-san do something! She'll get killed!" Coby panicked.

"Will you calm down? What can he do tied up like that?" Vergil pointed out.

"Furthermore he doesn't seem like a person that would hurt that girl." He then added.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked, his voice wasn't harsh, it was mostly passive.

"You must be hungry! I made you some rice balls." She said sweetly as she showed Zoro her rice balls.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, shorty. Beat it." Zoro told her.

"You haven't eaten anything in weeks. You must be hungry. Here." She told him as she offered him her rice balls.

"It's my first try but I did my best." Girl admitted. Zoro's eyes widened a bit as he was taken aback by her words and actions, but he knew he couldn't take those…

"I'm not hungry. Now go away or I'll beat you up!" He threatened to her but at that moment gate opened and a blond idiot, known as Helmeppo showed up…

"You shouldn't bully little kids!" He scolded Zoro, to this the swordsman glared at the onion headed blond.

"You've got more fight in you than I expected Roronoa Zoro." Helmeppo said.

"Another weirdo arrived." Luffy said as he, Coby and Vergil watched the scene.

"Those people must be marines. Thank goodness that girl will be safe now." Coby said in relief.

"Oh. Tasty looking rice balls." Helmeppo said as he noticed the rice balls, he had a stupidly evil grin on his face as he looked down on the girl and took one of the rice balls.

"Wait. Those weren't for you!" She tried to stop him making Vergil frown.

"He knows, he just doesn't care." The white haired demon stated resisting the urge to take the bastard down.

Helmeppo took a bite of the rice ball and immediately spat it out.

"Gross!" He yelled as he turned toward the girl and held his fist up in an angry way.

"It's full of sugar! Rice balls need salt! Salt!" He yelled at her as if putting sugar in the rice balls was so bad.

"But, I thought it would taste better sweet." She said sadly. However Helmeppo suddenly slammed the remaining rice ball to the ground and began stepping on it angrily.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Girl tried desperately to stop him, she fell to her knees and tried to reach out for the now ruined rice ball, yet she couldn't. Zoro looked at the scene along with the trio outside of the wall while girl had tears in her eyes.

"That's horrible." Coby said.

"I tried to make them with all of my heart." Girl cried as she looked at the remaining of the rice ball once Helmeppo finally stopped ruining it.

Helmeppo however was paying no mind to her feelings as he pulled out a paper.

"You haven't read the poster yet?" He asked as he looked at her from the side and held onto his head with his left hand.

"Anyone who helps the criminal will be executed. Marine Captain Morgan." Helmeppo read out making girl's eyes wide.

"You know who my father is right?" Helmeppo asked as he turned to the marine behind him.

"Father?" Luffy questioned.

"Then he is Captain Morgan's son." Coby realized.

"You. Toss that brat out." Helmeppo ordered making the marine sweat.

"But she is just a girl." Marine tried to argue.

"I'm telling you to toss her outside! Are you disobeying my orders?! I'll tell my father!" Helmeppo threatened as he held marine's collar. His words leaving no choice to the marine.

"Yes, right away!" Marine obeyed and Helmeppo let go of him, he walked up to the girl who took a step back.

"No!" Girl yelled.

"Damn it!" Vergil growled in frustration as he clenched the wall breaking off a bit of it.

The white haired demon gritted his teeth and he was about to rush in.

"Calm down, watch." He suddenly heard a voice in his head, it made him lighten the grip on the wall and calm down to a certain point.

"Thanks, Anshoku…" He murmured in a barely audible whisper, one that neither Coby nor Luffy heard.

"Little girl, I'm sorry for having to hurt you." Marine apologized before he threw the girl over the walls. She screamed as she flew over the wall but before she hit the ground Luffy stretched his arms and caught her, he was about to slide across the ground himself but Vergil disappeared and appeared behind him thus breaking the fall.

"Thanks Vergil." Luffy thanked him making the white haired demon grin.

"Nah, you wouldn't get hurt either way, I was just making sure." Vergil replied as Coby ran up to them.

"Thank you." Girl thanked them as she smiled up to the two pirates.

"Luffy-san, Vergil-san are you all right?" He asked.

"What about you, are you all right?" He asked the small girl as he knelt down in front of her.

"What a horrible guy." He said.

-With Zoro-

Zoro glared at grinning Helmeppo.

"You bastard." Zoro hissed at the man who just began laughing as he walked pass Zoro.

"But man you are really stubborn to still be alive." Helmeppo told him.

"Yeah, I'll live through entire month." Zoro informed the blond bastard.

"Well do your best. Hehehehe." Helmeppo began laughing again as he walked away followed by two marines.

"Just ten more days left." Zoro reminded him.

"Only if you can live that long!" Helmeppo told him as he left.

-With Coby-

"What a horrible guy. Don't you think so Luffy-san, Vergil-san?" Coby asked but when he turned around to look at two pirates they were nowhere to be found.

"Eh? Luffy-san? Vergil-san?" He called them.

-With Vergil and Luffy-

Zoro lifted his head up again to see the two pirates standing in front of him.

"So you are a bad guy?"Luffy asked curiously.

"You two are still here?" Zoro questioned.

"But still being publicly humiliated like this… Are you really strong?" Luffy asked in a unreadable tone.

"Mind your own business!" Zoro snapped at him. Duo walked up to Zoro.

"If it was me I would have escaped in three days" Luffy told him.

"You would have died from hunger in three days." Vergil scolded the rubber captain.

"Shishishi. True!" Luffy agreed.

"I'm different from you." Zoro said with a grin on his face.

"I'll survive to show them. Definitely." Zoro announced making Luffy grin as he turned to leave.

"Eh? What a stubborn guy." Luffy said.

"Wait a second." Zoro suddenly called them.

"What? Changed your mind?" Vergil asked.

"That rice ball, give it to me." Zoro said surprising the two.

"Are you sure you want to eat this? It's all muddy." Luffy said as he picked up the rice ball, or well now it was more like a mud and rice pancake…

"Shut up and give it to me!" Zoro yelled. Luffy threw the food into green haired man's mouth and even though with some trouble Zoro managed to swallow the food.

He began coughing. "Told you so." Luffy told him.

"Tell that girl, 'Thanks for the food, it was good'." Zoro told him and two pirates smiled.

-Later in the town-

The girl, whose name was Rika had led the trio to her mother's bar and was now outside with them listening t o Luffy telling her that Zoro ate her rice balls.

"Really?" She asked delightfully.

"Yeah, he ate all of it!" Luffy assured her as Rika's eyes widened in happiness.

"I'm so glad!" She exclaimed.

"Is Zoro really a bad person?" Coby asked, now feeling unsure about what to feel.

"He's not! He only got captured because of us!" Rika said fiercely.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Vergil asked.

"It's all that Helmeppo's fault." She began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Find The Swords<strong>_


	6. Find The Swords

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedinthedarkness13 – Thanks for the review, don't worry about it, I know, I had that problem as well.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for the review.**_

_**Anime PJ – Thanks, glad you think so.**_

_**jack – Thanks for the review, sorry for the delay.**_

_**kaia – Thanks for the review, sorry for the delay.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the delay, here is the chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 – Find The Swords<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

The girl, whose name was Rika had led the trio to her mother's bar and was now outside with them listening to Luffy telling her that Zoro ate her rice balls.

"Really?" She asked delightfully.

"Yeah, he ate all of it!" Luffy assured her as Rika's eyes widened in happiness.

"I'm so glad!" She exclaimed.

"Is Zoro really a bad person?" Coby asked, now feeling unsure about what to feel.

"He's not! He only got captured because of us!" Rika said fiercely.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Vergil asked.

"It's all that Helmeppo's fault." She began.

-Rika's flashback-

About three weeks ago, everything happened…

"Move it move it! Make space for my cute pet! Anyone who gets in the way will get executed!" Helmeppo yelled as his wolf wrecked havoc through the town. Townspeople were panicking backing away and stupid son couldn't care less. Wolf entered the bar, which was owned by Rika's mother while the small girl was cleaning.

Rika was holding her mop as she backed away from the wolf that took the opportunity to eat food from the customer's plate.

"Stop it!" Rika yelled at the wolf as she swung her mop around.

"Hey, you! Do you have any problem with my cute pet?" Helmeppo asked ready to show the power of Morgan's son.

"Rika stop it! You'll get in trouble!" Her mother warned her worryingly. However, at that moment wolf turned to Rika and attacked. Girl screamed but right then the wolf was cut by a sword.

"Whoever you are you better apologize!" One of the customers yelled in fear as Rika ran to her mother.

"You! How dare you do that to my cute pet?!" Helmeppo demanded to know as he stomped his right foot on the floor.

"Who are you?!" Onion headed idiot asked but then he realized exactly who was it that killed his pet.

"You can't be…" He began as he carefully moved to the man.

"Pirate hunter, Zoro!" He exclaimed as he pointed his sword at Zoro who was eating.

"So what?" Zoro asked.

"Why is pirate hunter messing with marines?!" Helmeppo demanded to know his sword was now only a couple of inches away from Zoro who casually ate his meal.

"Shut up and let me eat in peace." Zoro simply told him. This however infuriated Helmeppo who swung his sword at Zoro. Sword hit the wood and Zoro kicked it out of Helmeppo's hands before he swiftly punched the onion headed idiot's face. Helmeppo landed on the floor as he held his cheek. To his misfortune, Zoro walked up to hit, unsheathed his sword and placed it next to Helmeppo's neck.

Helmeppo let out a scream as Zoro glared at him, killer intent clearly noticeable in swordsman's eyes. "You are annoying. Your pet too." Zoro stated as Helmeppo trembled but then seemed to find some sort of confidence as he smirked.

"Don't you understand? If my father finds out about this these people will surely get executed." Helmeppo told Zoro who showed no signs of wavering resolve.

"How about we make a deal? You go to jail instead of them. One month, yeah if you survive one month I'll let you go." Helmeppo offered as Rika and her mother held each other.

"One month, right?" Zoro asked as he let go of his sword and it fell down, stabbing into the floor.

-Flashback ends-

"It's been three weeks since then." Rika finished telling them the story, Luffy and Vergil were rather expressionless while Coby looked sad.

"That Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking Zoro while he's tied up. I… I…" Rika cried as she covered her face with her hands.

"So that's how it is…" Coby realized, suddenly they heard a crash from the inside of the bar.

Inside of the bar Helmeppo, followed like always by two marines sat at one of the tables. His foot planted on the fruit basket on the table.

"I'm hungry! We are going to eat for free!" Helmeppo announced loudly.

"Where is that alcohol?! Hurry up and bring it here!" He demanded, on the other side of the bar Nami was looking at him, completely neutral, she however heard the doors opening and glanced to the doors for a moment. When she saw the demon, she briefly met on the ship her eyes widened. She wasn't the only one to notice a familiar face as Vergil's eyes met with hers.

"_It's him / her again…_" They both thought but any further contact was unwanted by both sides so the reunion ended up rather brief.

As the drink got poured into his glass Helmeppo announced something that would have pulled Vergil's attention away from Nami anyway. "Since I'm tired of waiting I decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it everyone." He bragged, Vergil's eyes darkened a bit as he glared at the man. Luffy shared the similar expression as his hair overshadowed his eyes. Rubber man had a mad look in his eyes before he ran up to Helmeppo and slammed his fist against coward's cheek.

Helmeppo's face hit the wall with a loud thud as Coby ran past Vergil and held Luffy back.

"Wh… Who the hell are you?!" Helmeppo asked furiously as he held onto his cheek.

"Luffy-san please stop! You don't want to get in trouble with marines!" Coby yelled at Luffy trying to get some, as he saw it, common sense into him.

"That guy is trash!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"I'll tell my dad and you'll get executed!" Helmeppo threatened.

"Two things…" Vergil began, cold feeling his voice was taking sent chills down Helmeppo's spine.

"First of all do something on your own, second thing, if you don't scram it now I won't be able to guarantee your safety." The white haired demon stated as Helmeppo screamed in fear and ran away.

"Vergil-san… You are scary…" Coby said slowly, the white haired demon turned toward Luffy and Coby before grinning.

"So Luffy?" Vergil asked to this Luffy smiled.

"Shishishi. Let's make Zoro our nakama." Luffy confirmed Vergil's suspicions.

-Marine base-

Axe-hand Morgan was a blond man, rather tall and slim. A steel jaw and axe that replaced his right hand were most likely his most prominent features.

Morgan was sitting on his chair, looking through the window, his back were turned to the office and the marine that saluted him.

"I am great." Morgan said, his voice brimming with arrogance.

"Yes that is true! Captain Morgan!" Marine confirmed it, adding another mountain onto Morgan's already humongous ego…

"But there hasn't been much tribute to me lately." Morgan stated.

"Eh. The problem is our people haven't been getting much of the income lately." Marine reported, hoping not to feel the wrath of the marine captain.

"The problem is not having enough admiration for me." Egoistical marine stated as he exhaled smoke of his cigarette. "Is that right?" Morgan asked. Outside of his office his son ran through the hall and finally opened the doors to Morgan's office.

"Father!" Helmeppo called as he held a handkerchief over his cheek, the one that Luffy hit that is.

"Hm?" Morgan responded.

"There is a guy I want you to kill!" Helmeppo demanded.

-With Zoro-

Zoro was sleeping, more precisely dreaming… Wooden swords clashed in yet another battle between much younger Zoro, who was wielding two wooden swords and a slightly older short haired girl. Girl had black hair and was dressed in rather plain T-shirt and shorts. Unlike Zoro she was using only one wooden sword.

Even with the advantage of additional sword Zoro failed to go up against her as she disarmed him. He fell to the ground and she pointed her sword at him.

"You are as weak as always, Zoro." She told him.

"I made a promise. I can't die in a place like this." Zoro resolved as the next image, of the same girl sitting holding the wooden sword came up. She lifted her head and smiled slightly.

Zoro's eyes snapped open as he gasped. He had woken up from his dream. His eyes were wide for a couple of moments but then he saw Luffy and Vergil standing in front of him.

"_I know that look… When you wake up from a dream. No… When you wake up after memories…_" Vergil realized, he knew the feeling, all too well for his liking, even now, about 10 years after that day, he still couldn't forget them. Again and again, through countless nights he'd wake up with the same expression Zoro just had… For four years, those few seconds were the only times that his expression would change, it took him four years to moderately start feeling again and it wouldn't have happened if Blaiddmon wasn't there… The images of his 8 years old companion flashed through his mind for a couple of moments.

"_I'll get you out of there Blaiddmon, I promise._" He thought, albeit he still maintained a perfect poker face.

"You again? The two of you have too much free time." Zoro said annoyed at the uninvited guests.

"I'm going to untie you. And you will become my nakama." Luffy stated as he walked up to Zoro.

"What did you say?" Zoro asked, unsure if he heard the younger man right.

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew." Luffy told him.

"I refuse. You want me to become pirate? How annoying." Zoro refused him right away.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asked.

"Pirates are scum. Who'd want to be one of them?" Zoro retorted.

"That's fine right. You're already known as an evil pirate hunter." Luffy pointed out.

"I've never regretted anything I did. I don't care about what society thinks. I will survive! I will do what I want to do!" Zoro announced, a smirk present on his face as sweat rolled down his face.

"Huh." Luffy mumbled a bit.

"Is that so? But I've already decided that you'll be my nakama." Luffy informed Zoro as he turned a bit away from the green haired man and looked up, to this Vergil grinned.

"You can't decide that on your own!" Zoro snapped at him.

"Don't bother, when he decides on something like this there is no arguing." Vergil told him casually.

"You use sword right?" Luffy asked. Zoro calmed down.

"Yes. But that stupid son took them." Zoro told them.

"We'll go get them for you." Vergil stated when he noticed the look in Luffy's eyes.

"And when we do you'll become our nakama." Luffy added making Zoro snap again.

"You really are dense aren't you?!" Green haired man yelled.

"Nah, he is just stubborn." Vergil said as Luffy ran off laughing.

"Luffy! The base is in the opposite direction!" Vergil called out to the rubber man. Luffy stopped and turned to Vergil for a moment.

"**Gomu Gomu No**…" Luffy began as he stretched out his hands. Vergil sighed as he knew exactly what was going to happen, he ducked under the arms and prepared.

"A free ride I suppose…" Vergil muttered as Zoro looked in utter disbelief.

"**Rocket!**" Luffy yelled as he shot over Vergil who grabbed onto Luffy's vest and flied through the area along with the rubber man.

"What in the hell is that guy? Are they really going to raid the base on their own?" Zoro questioned, hoping that he would still be sane after this was over.

-Top of the marine base-

On the top of the marine base marines were trying to pull up the gigantic statue of none other than Morgan…

"Okay! Stop right there! Make it stand in one pull!" Morgan ordered as Helmeppo came from behind him pointing his thumb at his cheek.

"Father! Why aren't you helping me get my revenge?!" Helmeppo demanded to know. "He hit my face! The face that even you, my father hasn't punched!" He exclaimed. Morgan didn't even bother to turn to face his son.

"The reason why I never punched you in the face… Do you know why?" Morgan asked surprising Helmeppo a bit. He had a smile on his face, a bit uneasy one, a rather stupid one, but smile none the less.

"Eh? Well that's because I'm your." Helmeppo began but Morgan interrupted him.

"Yes! Because you are…" Morgan began as he turned around and punched Helmeppo sending his own son to the floor.

"Not worth hitting! My worthless son!" Morgan shouted as he stomped over to Helmeppo.

"Don't misunderstand…" Morgan began as he used the wooden part at the end of his axe to lift a utterly scared and whimpering Helmeppo.

"…The one who is great is your father, in other words me!" Morgan told him as he dropped Helmeppo to the floor after the scared coward nodded.

"It seems like we have an intruder in the execution field." Morgan who had already turned away from his son said.

"That girl? I already took care of her." Helmeppo said.

"You killed her, right?" Morgan asked.

"But she is still a kid." Helmeppo told him, for the first time showing some humanity in him. Morgan pointed to a marine.

"You, Go to the town and finish the business." He ordered.

"But she is just a little girl. Even if those are captain's orders…" Marine tried to argue.

"Even if it's a kid. If she disobeys my orders than she is a traitor." Morgan stated as he approached the marine.

"But. I can't!" Marine disobeyed. Morgan was angered by this and held his axe hand up high before he slammed it down onto the marine knocking him down.

"You didn't have to go that far!" Helmeppo exclaimed as two marines approached their fallen comrade.

"Listen up! Title is everything! I became a captain because of this arm! I am the best captain here which means I am the greatest. So everything I do is right!" Morgan told them as they all trembled in fear.

"Is that correct?!" Morgan demanded an answer.

"Yes sir! That's correct!" Marines answered with a salute.

"I will take care of that kid later. It took months but it's finally completed. Now raise it on to the highest point as the proof of my greatness!" Morgan ordered as marines began pulling his statue up once again.

-With Vergil and Luffy-

Vergil and Luffy ran up to the base.

"Strange there's no one here." Luffy pointed out.

"They are up there…" Vergil muttered as he looked utterly defeated, he looked as if he lost all the hope he had left for humanity as he saw the statue of no one other than Morgan being pulled up.

"_Two options. First, it's some hero… The highly unlikeable one… The second option… It's some stuck up egoistical idiot… The most likely to be true…_" Vergil thought.

"We've got to find that stupid son so we can get Zoro's swords." Luffy said pulling Vergil out of his thoughts.

"Let's go up." Vergil said.

-Back at the top of the base-

Marines kept pulling the statue when suddenly part of it bumped against the building. Marines began panicking.

"You bumped it." Morgan said as he towered behind the marine who was completely overtaken by fear.

"I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to!" Marine apologized.

"I told you this statue represents myself! If you scratch it even a little bit that's a treason against me!" Morgan told him.

-With Luffy and Vergil-

Luffy was ready to stretch his hand and Vergil smirked as he looked up.

"Let's go take a look." Luffy said as he suddenly grabbed onto the collar of Vergil's shirt and the white haired demon's eyes widened.

"Wait a second I can get there myself!" Vergil yelled but it was too late…

"**Gomu Gomu No Rocket**!" Luffy exclaimed as he and Vergil easily reached over the building.

"We are flying!" Luffy cheered and Vergil sighed.

"Not for too long! **Demon Slide**!" Vergil exclaimed as he used his power to push himself and Luffy through the air, they landed on the upper half of the statue much to Vergil's pleasure and with enough force to send it crashing down. Before it could fall down though Vergil and Luffy safely landed on the floor.

Upper half of the statue fell down as Morgan's eyes got filled with tears and his mouth hung open.

"I'm sorry." Luffy apologized.

"I'm not." Vergil added casually.

"Capture them! I will kill them myself!" Morgan yelled.

"Yes sir!" Marines saluted as Helmeppo recognized the two.

"Father! That's him! That's the guy that punched me!" Helmeppo accused as he pointed at Luffy who appeared in front of Helmeppo.

"We've been looking for you. Come on I need something to be returned!" Luffy said as he grabbed a screaming Helmeppo and ran off with Vergil.

"Helmeppo-sama!" Marines called after them.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" Morgan ordered.

"Captain! There's someone on the execution ground!" Marine informed Morgan as he pointed at the area in which Zoro was held.

"What?!" Morgan asked as he looked down and saw Coby running up to Zoro.

"More traitors appear one after another." Morgan said.

-With Nami-

For her own reasons Nami was also in the marine base. She jumped down to the floor and easily landed on her feet.

She leaned against the wall before she knelt in front of the doors that were next to her.

Suddenly marines ran through the hall not too far away from her.

"Go, go! Don't let them escape!" They exclaimed as Nami quickly leaned against the wall once again. "There is some disturbance…" She said as she ran off.

-With Luffy and Vergil-

Luffy kept dragging Helmeppo across the floor as Vergil ran next to them.

"Where is Zoror's sword?" Luffy demanded to know.

"You better say it now onion head before I force it out of you." Vergil casually threatened.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you. Just stop dragging me across the floor!" Helmeppo told them and two pirates stopped.

"Okay. Talk." Luffy said as Helmeppo lifted his arm and pointed behind them.

"In my room… We just passed it." Helmeppo told them.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, now we have to go back." Luffy complained, but as he turned he saw three unconscious marines and Vergil cracking his knuckles above them.

"That was refreshing." The white haired demon said.

"Shishishi." Luffy laughed as they went back and quickly enough found Helmeppo's room.

-Outside, Execution ground-

Coby was trying hard to untie Zoro.

"Stop that. If you do that you'll get killed!" Zoro yelled at him but COby kept trying to untie him.

"Please escape, Zoro-san." Coby asked for Zoro to escape.

"I can't watch these marines. I want to be a good marine." Coby added.

"I can't escape. I've got ten more days to go." Zoro told him.

"Helmeppo planned to execute you tomorrow." Coby told him, surprising the green haired swordsman.

"What?" Zoro asked, his eyes wide once again.

"Helmeppo never intended to keep his promise. That's why Luffy-san and Vergil-san got mad and Luffy-san even punched him." Coby explained.

"Those two…" Zoro muttered.

"Luffy-san and Vergil-san are being chased by marines now. Please, I'm not telling you to become a pirate, but please lend them your power Zoro-san." Coby requested as Zoro looked at him.

"Luffy-san and Vergil-san are the only ones who can save you, Zoro-san. And I'm sure that Zoro-san is the only one who can save them as well." Coby said as Zoro looked forward, determined look in his eyes was clearly present.

"Stop right there! For committing treason of disobeying my orders both of you will be executed here." Morgan announced. Zoro glared at them as Coby looked in fear…

-With Vergil and Luffy-

As they entered Vergil's hope for humanity was once again lost…

"_The number of things that can't be unseen has just went up by one_…" He thought as he looked around in utter defeat…

"This one right?" Luffy asked.

"I suppose." Vergil replied as they noticed the swords.

"There they are!" Luffy said as he went to the corner at which the swords were, there were three of them though.

"But there are three of them." Luffy said as he looked at the swords.

"Hey which one is Zoro's sword?" Rubber man asked as Vergil looked out of the window.

"Forget that Luffy! Bastard is unconscious and Coby is in trouble, just take all three of them and let's get down there!" Vergil quickly told Luffy their friend's situation.

"Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed as Vergil opened the window and jumped down.

-With Coby and Zoro-

Coby cried as marines pointed their shotguns at him and Zoro.

"You guys sure did some interesting stuff." Morgan began, his axe hand resting over his shoulder. "Do you, the guy with the straw hat and the white haired one plan on starting a revolution?" Morgan asked, suddenly he got a response, not from Coby or Zoro, but from Vergil.

"Even if we did we wouldn't start it by taking you down!" Vergil shouted as he rushed to the scene, this angered Morgan as he pointed at Zoro and Coby.

"Shoot them now!" Morgan yelled as marines fired.

"I… can't die in a place like this!" Zoro thought as he clenched his teeth. Images of the girl he dreamt about filled his mind again.

"You are as weak as always, Zoro." She repeated to him.

As bullets closed in on them Vergil smirked.

Luffy jumped in front of the surprising the two.

"You!" Zoro yelled.

"Luffy-san!" Coby called out to him.

"Straw hat…" Morgan muttered.

To their surprise Bullets hit Luffy, stretched the parts that they hit and then bounced back. On the other hand Vergil casually used **Lightning Rush** to knock out about half of the present marines before jumping back to Luffy.

"No way…" One of the marines muttered.

"Bullets bounced back and he took almost half of us in only an instant…" Another one said as Luffy began laughing loudly.

"I told you didn't I? We are strong!" Luffy repeated.

"You two… What are you?" Zoro asked in utter disbelief as he, Coby and Morgan looked at the half on unconscious marines and perfectly fine boy that was just shot by more than a dozen of bullets.

"I'm Leonidas Vergil. A demon that will take down the Demon World's King." Vergil announced earning a gasp of shock from Coby. An open mouth from Zoro and a grin from Luffy.

-Flashback-

Vergil and Luffy were walking through the forest after dealing with Collin and Arton.

"Luffy. You've told me your dream, I guess I should tell you my own as well. Since we are going to sail together you might as well know what I want to do." Vergil began once again earning Luffy's attention, Luffy was personally fine with his nakamas' dreams so he wouldn't stand in Vergil's way.

"Well it's more of a goal. My primary goal is to save a friend of mine that's held captive somewhere. Before you ask I don't know where he is, but I will save him as soon as I find out where he is held. What I want to do after that though is to defeat the Demon King, Mundus and erase at the very least his most loyal followers from the Human World, by doing this humans won't have to suffer under demons that are following Mundus' sick ideals." Vergil explained and Luffy nodded.

"Sure, you can do whatever you want." Luffy told him, he trusted Vergil on this, he trusted that his nakama was making a good choice.

"Thanks Captain." Vergil said with a grin.

-Flashback ends-

"Shishishi. I'm Monkey D. Luffy. A man that will become the Pirate King." Luffy announced as he turned and grinned at Zoro and Coby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. As you can see I'll sometimes rely on manga events, for those who don't read manga, Zoro cut the wolf with his sword while in anime he just knocked it away with the chair. There are these types of censures in anime, like Zoro allowing Cabaji to cut him, in the manga he actually cut himself. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Luffy VS Morgan<strong>_


	7. Luffy VS Morgan

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anime PJ – Thanks for review, trust me if you think that this is going to be epic just wait until you see later fights.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked the chapter and approve of my decision.**_

_**Son of Whitebeard – Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**BulletsforValentine – Thanks for reviewing, you'll have to wait a bit more though, while she has appeared she is yet to take the more present role so to speak.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 – Luffy VS Morgan<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

"You two… What are you?" Zoro asked in utter disbelief as he, Coby and Morgan looked at the half on unconscious marines and perfectly fine boy that was just shot by more than a dozen of bullets.

"I'm Leonidas Vergil. A demon that will take down the Demon World's King." Vergil announced earning a gasp of shock from Coby. An open mouth from Zoro and a grin from Luffy.

"Shishishi. I'm Monkey D. Luffy. A man that will become the Pirate King." Luffy announced. Now if Zoro was surprised with what Vergil had said, he was even more surprised now that he heard Luffy's proclamation.

"What?! Become the Pirate King?! Kill the Demon King?! Do you understand what you are saying?" Zoro asked them while two pirates turned to him.

"The Pirate King is the Pirate King. What else could it mean?" Luffy asked as he grinned at Zoro.

"Trust me, both of us are completely aware of what we are saying." Vergil replied, Zoro grunted while marines watched them with wide mouths and eyes.

"I was surprised as well." Coby began, he got over his surprise over Vergil's statement. "But Luffy-san and Vergil-san are serious. If they say they will do it they will do it." Coby told Zoro, his fists held in front of his chest with excited smile on his face.

Zoro's eyes widened a bit as Luffy laughed and Vergil grinned.

"Here your sword." Luffy got Zoro's attention as he held out three swords.

"I didn't know which one was yours so I took all three of them." Luffy stated his grin remaining on his face.

"All three are mine, I use three swords." Zoro explained as he tried to set himself free, to this Vergil looked a bit puzzled but then shuddered.

"_I suppose there is a way to do so_." The white haired demon thought.

"You'll take them right? But if we fight together you'll owe me. Being killed by marines or coming with me… Which one do you pick?" Luffy kind of blackmailed him as Vergil suppressed a chuckle.

"Nice Luffy." Vergil said with a smirk.

"You are a son of the devil." Zoro remarked with a smirk on his face.

"Actually that's me." Vergil butted in.

"Still. I'd rather be a pirate than die here!" Green haired swordsman gave them the answer. Luffy grinned and threw his arms up.

"Great! You'll be our nakama!" Luffy cheered.

"I get it just set me free already!" Zoro snapped at the rubber captain.

"Leave this to me Luffy." Vergil said as he took a hold of a couple of ropes. His right hand gripping the ones that held Zoro's left arm while his left hand gripped the ones that held Zoro's right one.

"What are you going to do Vergil-san?" Coby asked making the white haired demon smirk.

"What's with those guys?" One of the marines asked in fear.

"The bullets were ineffective." Another one pointed out his voice trembling in fear as well.

"That guy with the straw hat isn't a normal human. It seems he ate one of the Devil Fruits." Morgan reasoned finding that to be the only possible explanation as to why bullets didn't work.

"Devil's Fruit?" A Marine asked.

"Ocean's treasure?" Another one questioned as they both turned to Morgan.

"Devil Fruit. It is said that whoever eats one will obtain unbelievable power. The power to breath fire, the power to create tsunamis. There are so many rumors about the Devil Fruits. Too many to know which ones are actually true. The secret is supposedly in the Grand Line. Ther's no doubt, that straw hat's power is the power of a Devil Fruit!" Morgan explained it to the marines that were confused about the topic.

Vergil concentrated and suddenly they heard a soft crackling, almost as if electricity itself was being formed. A couple of moments later ropes were destroyed and Zoro looked at his now free arms.

"What did you do?" Zoro asked, rather confused as to what exactly Vergil did.

"I channeled electricity into my hands, enough to burn through the ropes but not enough for it to spread through the area. I doubt you can find a demon that has better control over lightning than myself." Vergil bragged as he lifted his arm up and allowed a small sparks to circle around his right fist.

"So cool!" Luffy shouted as he looked at the sparks in awe, he touched the sparks but all he felt was a small tingle.

"That was tingly!" Luffy said with a large grin.

"I know. You are made of rubber and that's one of the rare things that's immune to lightning, you can feel it tingling though." Vergil replied with a grin on his own.

"It doesn't matter who he is! If he oppose me than he will be executed! If the guns don't work than cut them all into pieces!" Morgan ordered and as they were told marines charged with swords in their hands and with a battle cry ran toward the group.

"Luffy-san! Vergil-san!" Coby panicked as Marines approached them.

"Hurry up and give me my swords!" Zoro snapped at them. As they were told two pirates gave Zoro his swords and in a matter of moments Zoro cut the remaining rope and stopped the advancement of the marines. His back were turned to the marines as he held two swords in his hands and one in his mouth.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Morgan cursed.

"Whoa cool!" Luffy exclaimed as he and Coby watched Zoro in awe.

"Make one move and you are dead!" Zoro informed the marines threateningly. At this marines began crying out of utter fear. "I'm so scared." One of them cried out.

"I promised I'll be a pirate." Zoro began as he turned his attention to Luffy and Vergil.

"Opposing marines will make me a wanted man. But let me tell you one thing, I will always follow my ambition." He told them.

"Ambition?" Luffy questioned.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman. If you do anything that would cause me to abandon my ambitions… You will end your life on my sword!" Zoro announced but Luffy just smiled.

"The world's greatest swordsman? That's nice! As the Pirate King's comrade I wouldn't expect anything less from you!" Luffy told him. To this Zoro once again smirked.

"Heh, indeed. It doesn't matter if it's as a devil or a saint. My name will be heard throughout the entire world!" Zoro said.

"Why are you all standing there! Execute them all right now!" Morgan roared at his subordinates who cringed in fear.

"Duck! Zoro!" Luffy said as he prepared to strike. Zoro's eyes widened a bit before he did as he was told.

"**Gomu Gomu No Whip**!" Luffy said as he took out all the marines and sent them back to Morgan with a side kick.

"Alright! Amazing!" Coby cheered.

"What are you?" Zoro asked looking at Luffy.

"I ate Gomu Gomu no Mi." Luffy told him as he held his foot up in the air.

"Gomu Gomu no mi?" Zoro questioned.

"Rubber human." One of the marines said.

"So he is a Devil Fruit user." Morgan confirmed it to himself.

"Captain! What do we do? We are no match for them!" A marine asked.

"We can't do it!" Another one shouted.

"And they've got Zoro on their side!" Third one added.

The crew of now three pirates turned to marines as Morgan grew angrier. "This is the captain's order! Anyone who is complaining shoot yourself in the head! This military officer has no need for the weaklings like you!" Morgan yelled as he lifted his axe hand.

Zoro took a battle stance. "What's with these marine soldiers?" He asked but suddenly Luffy and Vergil ran past him.

"Luffy-san! Vergil-san!" Coby called out to them.

"You can leave marines to me." Vergil said as he took the lead.

"Sure!" Luffy agreed.

"Crush those marines!" Coby exclaimed as Vergil engulfed himself in lightning.

"Lightning… Rush!" The white haired demon used the same technique as he used against Alvida Pirates and knocked the marines to the ground, they were still conscious for the most part but they were affected by lightning and pretty much paralyzed for a short period of time.

As Vergil halted in his advancement Luffy kept going forward and attempted to punch Morgan who blocked Luffy's punch with his axe hand. Vergil jumped back and joined Zoro who took the sword that he was holding in his mouth. Both pirates were content with watching the battle as Morgan threw off his coat.

"A civilian with no rank is no match for me! I am captain of the marines! Axe Hand Morgan!" Morgan hollered angrily.

Luffy, whose face was completely blank responded in a way that only angered Morgan even further. "I'm Luffy, Nice to meet you." At these words Morgan swung his hand toward Luffy.

"Die!" He yelled but Luffy jumped over him and landed behind Morgan who quickly turned around and slammed hiss axe into the ground as Luffy dodged it yet again. However the force put behind the attack made a crack on the ground.

"Aah!" Coby gasped. Luffy while still in the air joined his feet and slammed them onto Morgan's face sending the marine captain back. Morgan hit the ground, rolled back but managed to steady himself.

"Wh… What's going on?!" One of the less paralyzed marines exclaimed.

"Captain is!" Another one yelled.

"Brat!" Morgan shouted at Luffy. "Die!" He demanded as he attempted to hit Luffy, who was once again going toward him. In the last moment Luffy dodged the attack and spun around quickly in the mid air.

"Don't wanna!" Luffy replied as he kicked Morgan much to the surprise of the other marines.

"Captain Morgan… Is no match for him." Came a realization to the marines as Luffy grabbed Morgan by the collar.

"What kind of marine are you… Destroying Coby's dream like that!" Luffy shouted as he punched Morgan in the face.

"Wait Straw Hat! Look at this!" Helmeppo yelled but Luffy just punched Morgan again.

"I told you to wait! Are you an idiot? Can't you see that I have a hostage here?!" Helmeppo yelled out in frustration as he held a gun and pointed it at Coby's head. However while Luffy stood up and began walking toward them Zoro grinned.

"Who has a hostage Onion Head?" Vergil asked as he gripped the back of Helmeppo's neck.

"Helmeppo-sama!" Marines yelled as Helmeppo let out a scream.

"Be a good boy and drop the gun. Trust me, if you even make a single move to fire that gun I won't hesitate to kill you." Vergil threatened as Helmeppo began sweating quite a lot.

"Yes! Yes! Just don't kill me!" Helmeppo obeyed quickly as he dropped the gun.

"Good choice, now do us all a favor and stop butting in." Vergil said as he hit the back of Helmeppo's neck and knocked the stupid son out.

On the other hand Morgan used the small moments of partial distraction to come up to Luffy from behind and attempt to hit him with the axe hand once again, however…

"Shishishishi. Nice, Zoro." Luffy complimented the swordsman who had just defeated Morgan by slicing the man who let out a grunt and fell down to the ground bleeding from his wounds.

"It was nothing, captain." Zoro replied with a grin on his face.

With Morgan and Helmeppo both knocked out marines looked at each other.

"They defeat captain Morgan…" One of the marines realized.

"Who are these guys?" Another one asked.

"If anyone wants to fight come at us now." Zoro told them as he sheathed his sword, but much to their surprise as marines looked at each other for a couple of moments one thing led to another and suddenly they were throwing their weapons and hats up in the air and cheering.

"What? Their captain was just defeated and they are rejoicing?" Luffy asked, surprised at the turn of events and he wasn't the only one Vergil looked confused as well.

"Maybe I put too much electricity into my attack and it messed their brains up…" Vergil offered an explanation but Coby had a much better one.

"It's because everyone was afraid of captain Morgan!" Coby reasoned, but suddenly Zoro grunted and fell down to the ground.

"What's wrong Zoro-san? Are you injured?!" Coby asked frantically.

"I'm hungry…" Zoro replied as he slowly opened his eyes.

-With Nami-

"Sorry." Nami apologized as she looked at the two tied marines, they were mumbling something that couldn't be understood due to the wraps around their mouths.

"Just hang there for a bit." She told them as she opened the doors to Morgan's office. Going through the office she began searching through the papers.

"It's not here either…" She muttered to herself as she looked around the room, finally she noticed a safe hidden behind two barrels. She knelt down in front of the barrels and with a bit of effort she pushed one of the barrels away. She prepared to crack the safe open but then realized that it had been open all along. Inside of it she found exactly what she was looking for, a roll of paper with was the map to the Grand Line.

"I knew he had it! Map to the Grand Line!" She said as she unfoled the supposed to be map only to find out that it was anything but a map. It was a simple roll of the paper with a jolly roger on it, more precisely Buggy's jolly roger. On the map the words 'I have flashily taken the map. Captain Buggy.' Proved that it really was Buggy who took the map.

"This isn't a map! It's the mark of… Captain Buggy…" She realized.

"He is called Heartless Buggy." She thought as she gripped the map and looked out of the window, determined to take the map from Buggy, she had to do it, she just had to do it. She wouldn't allow those two to control her life any longer. She will find and steal the treasure, she will collect the money and she will be free again. Free from them… Images of a village, light blue haired, tan skinned girl with tattoos on her right arm and chest, woman with red-violet hair in a style similar to a mohawk smoking a cigarette and finally a scarred man with pinwheel on his hat. As the images of these people and that village overflowed her they were followed by two more images… One of a large, muscular, light blue saw-shark fishmen with long black hair and the second one of a brown haired demon, his cold yellow eyes originating her fear of demons…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. These chapters are shorter than I intend them to be, but it will be like this until I get into writing One Piece and it gets more natural to me. Probably the remaining of the third episode and the fourth episode and then I'll go one episode per chapter with occasional two episodes per chapter.<strong>_

_**As you have noticed, there is a demon OC that has connection to Nami's past, Nami is actually the only member of the canon Straw Hats so far that will have a direct involvement with a demon for a longer period of time and she is the only one whose backstory will have changes. Now I'd like to point out that Vergil isn't the only demon in the story, as the existence of the Demon World was revealed it is natural that it changed certain aspects of the One Piece universe as well. This relationship between Nami and the briefly described demon is something that will heavily affect relationship between Vergil and Nami.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Coby Becomes A Marine<strong>_


End file.
